


Cacoethes | Horrortale

by Paggybee



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Developing Relationship, F/M, Female Protagonist, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Insanity, Mages, Monsters, No More Resets (Undertale), Post-Undertale Neutral Route - Empress Undyne Ending, Psychological Horror, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, The Underground (Undertale), Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paggybee/pseuds/Paggybee
Summary: Riona Jones falls into the underground, having survive the sick and twisted nature of it.She cant allow herself to be caught as she looks death in the eye.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Cacoethes | Horrortale

The huge heavy purple door of the ruins was pushed open as a cold breeze touched the newest humans skin.

She stepped out of the ruins and flinched at the huge thud as the door closed behind her.

She was tempted to look back but no, she shouldnt look back.  
The girl continued, trying not to startle herself with the crunching of the snow beneath her.

Riona Jones.

A normal scientist in specifically magusology.  
The fair redhead knew where she was.  
She could feel it in her magic pumped soul, the main place they based their research off.

The underground.

She shook that adoration for finally being here off.  
Her head hurt, and everything was a blur, what was happening right now was a blur. She couldnt even properly remember how she got down here.  
But she did remember falling from a height that was supposed to kill her.

God it was a wierd feeling, how trying to remember what happened a few hours ago was a serious task.  
She had to rest, but she couldnt.

Riona tumbled trough the snow, enjoying the cool air on her skin.  
She stayed close to the woods, soon passing a small bridge which seemed to break apart soon.

But she suddenly saw a wooden station in the distance with a sillouhette in it.  
She hid in the edge of the woods and got closer.

She saw a monster, for the first time she saw a being made out of magic, probably would jump in excitement if this was a different situation.

He looked half asleep, his eyelids looking heavy.  
The monster looked skeletal and humanoid but definetly not a human skeleton.

His red glowing eye looked into the void as he didnt even really fight the urge to sleep.  
And was that a hole in his head? Was that always there? Or was that an actual injury?

She quickly hid behind a tree and took a deep breath before hearing a growl in the woods, something was approaching, she couldnt tell if that thing wanted her gone or if it wanted her to stay as its prey.

All she knew was that she couldnt stay there, she had to pass the skeleton.  
She took a step quickly away from the woods which seemed to catch the attention of the skeleton.

She kept her head down and went to walk past him, ignoring his existence completely as he perked up at her.

"Hey."

He said and the girl stopped, not turning around.

"Hey, dont you know how to greet a new pal?"

She still didnt turn to the skeleton and he continued.

"Its rude to ignore someone, turn around."

Soon Riona decided to turn to the skeleton, a shiver going down her spine as the two locked eyes.  
"Sans, Sans the skeleton" He introduced as he held his hand out to the red head.

She wanted to take it but had a bad feeling.  
She was the one of her team on the surface who got to practice magic.  
And a perk of it was that mages apparently always had one 'natrual power'

Hers could be described as a 'spidey sense' a supernatrual instinct that warned her from danger and assured her when there is non, it worked most times.

Her hand drew away from him and pressed on her chest as she slightly bowed  
Smooth.

Sans tensed as he looked at her in confusion.  
Yeah, he knew there were many cultures on the surface but every human usually shook his hand.

With her caucasian looks he expected she would be familiar with that greeting and return it.  
He was reading to much into it.

"Well thats new." He stated as he tiredly rested his head on his hand as his other was still resting on the wood, his fingers tapping on the station.

There was a silence between them before Riona gave a gentle smile, she had to get out of this situation here.  
"Listen i am sorry for having 'rudely' ignored you, you seemed...busy so-"

"Oh i was, willing to take a break tho." Sans interrupted and Riona looked down on the skeleton.  
Oh god-

"So i havent seen you around here,but hey! A new face, a new customer." He suddenly said with a wink.

"Want a hot dog?" He asked, one of his hands going under the desk.  
And oh, she didnt need her magical gut feeling to say no.

"No thank you, im not hungry, nor do i have money so-" she got interrupted  
"Oh trust me pal. This is a opportunity in this world, might be the only meal you'll get in weeks."

He suddenly said and got out a hot dog, covered in what seemed to be ketchup and mustard. "I dont need no payment, look at it as a favor, a initiation gift for a newcomer"

The alarm sirens rung loudly in her head, it almost hurt.  
She held her hands up to her chest, waving them a little  
"Really, no thank you."

Sans looked at their distance and was silent before shrugging and retrieving the 'dog  
"Your funeral" he just stated before looking to the side.

Riona wanted to go but was stopped by the skeleton talking again.  
"Why not stick around a bit? Trust me, ya aint excited about whats waiting on that path, the only good thing is about to come anyway any moment, my bro Papyrus, he always comes to wake me up from my break around this time"

The skeleton leaned back, he wanted to say more, smirking, it clearly caught her attention.  
But she immediately shook it off, he clearly was trying to keep her, but for what?

Before he could say more she turned away  
"Sorry, but i rather not bother you anymo-"  
She stopped as something approached.  
She looked up at...it...a little tense.

It was another skeleton, more 'human' but then again- that was a stretch. It was strangely clothed and very tall, with small beady eye sockets and long blood stained teeth.

"Hey Paps." She heard behind her, and god, that voice terrified her, but not seeing him as he talked made a shiver go down her spine.

This was Papyrus? Her heart was going a mile, skipping every beat.

The tall skeleton looked down on her, gasping.  
"A human!" He exclaimed and grabbed her by her arm, she couldnt jump away in time.

He held her up, her arm hurt and struggled  
"And a big one too! Well- a little skinny-" he poked her stomach and she went for a kick but was let go, falling on the ground.

"And i havent renewed my puzzles completely yet! Dont go to fast human- i have to complete them-" and he ran off.  
What a strange introduction...

"He is the best aint he?" She heard behind...no- beside her.  
She immediately stood up, taking a step back.

Sans had a smug smile as they locked eyes once again.  
When did he move?

His smile widend before he just walked away slowly and in a blink of an eye, he was gone.

Her heart was beating a mile a second, was it the grotesque looks?  
Or that these wierd looking creatures dont seem to leave her any time to process the situation.

She looked around before walking down the same direction the went.

There was no turning back.


End file.
